


Reason for Change

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reasons are more important than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Change

**Title:** Reason for Change  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #65: Change  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** AU, EWE  
 **Summary:** Some reasons are more important than others.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reason for Change

~

Harry laughed, sipping his wine. “You’re funny. At Hogwarts I thought you were a humourless bastard.”

Severus inclined his head. “I could hardly show you this side of me when I was your most hated professor.”

Harry nodded. “So what made you change you mind?”

“About?”

“About going out with me.”

Severus pursed his lips. “Perhaps I decided since it’s a new age in the wizarding world, it’s time I made peace with a Potter.”

Harry grinned and rose. “In that case...pudding at my place?”

As Harry led the way, Severus admired his arse. Yes, reason for change indeed.

~


End file.
